Caught My Eye
by ExplosiveCreator
Summary: Scorpius and Rose come from very different backgrounds, in a world which is just beginning to heal from an era of tragedy and destruction. They will need to be prepared for what is to come, and part of the preparation comes from each other.
1. Meet the Malfoys

**Hi everyone! My name is ExplosiveCreator but you can call me Sophie. This is my first fanfic on so bear with as I get used to the formatting and ins and outs of the site.**

**I hope you like this story :) It's my fourth ever fanfiction written, the others being published on wattpad and harrypotterfanfiction. However I thought I'd give this site a try!**

**Thanks c:**

_Rose_

Rose Weasley breathed in the smoky scent of the train station as she stood with her family. Students buzzed around with trunks and owls, while parents spoke in loud nervous voices.

So this is it, she thought. Off to Hogwarts after years of dreaming and stealing her cousin James' old textbooks. She already had ambitions of being top of the year and eventually becoming Head Girl. Her brother Hugo looked positively bored to death every time she brought up the subject. He hadn't caught the 'wizard fever' or 'magical yearning' yet. Herself, her father and her mother had both of these feelings quite strongly from a young age.

Then she spotted five heads bobbing above the crowd, and grinned as the potters came into view. James led the procession, looking thrilled at something. This something soon became evident as his brother Albus came slinking behind him; James had been teasing him again. Then was Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, all smiles and holding hands. Last came Lily sulking because she wasn't old enough to attend wizarding school. Ginny had probably threatened her with the prospect of going to Beaubatons if she wouldn't shut up: a regular occurrence. Lily was adamant she would be coming to school with her siblings, not off to a 'poofty French school'. However the party in general brightened considerably as they saw the Weasleys standing there. Mum and dad stopped fighting instantly, and there was a big reunion as was every time the two families met. In fact, Rose and her family had attended a dinner at the Potters only the other night. Even so they chatted as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. All of the other children seemed quite unapproachable at the present, so Rose attempted a conversation with James.

"Hi" she smiled half heartedly in his direction.  
>"Hiya Posie" he grinned, coming over and ruffling up her carefully styled straight hair which she had woven in a over the shoulder plait. "Looking forward to school then?"<br>"Yes actually" she said loftily, patting her hair back into place. "Are you trying to make my hair as messy as yours? Oh wait, that's impossible."  
>"Sharp as always I see" he winked, but still gave his hair a little self-conscious ruffle. She had once walked in on him trying to flatten his hair with gel when she was seven. Even to this day she could use that scenario for bribery.<p>

"Look here Rosie" her father's face had darkened slightly, and he placed one hand on her shoulder, using the other to indicate a small blonde family on the other side of the platform. There was a father with platinum blonde hair, grey eyes and a distasteful expression on his face, a very pretty mother with luscious black curls and warm brown eyes, and a boy of her age with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes like his mother. He was quite cute, and she blushed slightly as he caught her eye briefly.  
>"That's the Malfoys, and the boys called Scorpius. All you need to know is that you need to beat him in everything. I mean everything or I will disown you. No pressure kid - lucky you've got your mothers brains."<br>"Ronald!" Roses mother scolded disapprovingly, but Rose could tell she was secretly pleased. Meeting her dad's eyes with her blue ones, Rose spoke solemnly.  
>"I will dad, just you wait."<p> 


	2. First Encounters

**Please comment if you're enjoying it :) Thanks for reading**

_Scorpius_

The train whistle blew, and Scorpius' gaze was directed from the pretty red haired girl to his parents. His mother's eyes grew misty.  
>"Oh my boy! Off for his first year away from home! I will miss you darling!" She drew her son in close and pressed him tight to her breast. He choked on the overpowering scent of roses and lavender. She kissed him on the cheek twice.<br>"Come on Astoria" his father grumbled. "The boy has to get onto the train."  
>"Oh yes" his mother wiped tears from the corners of her eyes, making sure not to smudge her immaculate complexion. She turned away as if it was all too much for her.<br>That was when his father bent down and whispered two clear words into his son's ear.  
>"Beat her."<p>

Scorpius had only just got to the train in time, and now was stuck trying to find an empty compartment. Oh sure, there were compartments with room but everything was too much for him. He needed space to think.

About halfway down the carriage something made him stop in his tracks. It was the red headed girl from the platform earlier. She intrigued him somehow, so he poked his head into her compartment. There was another boy with her, a thin handsome boy with bright green eyes and floppy black hair. He reminded Scorpius of someone, but he couldn't quite remember at that moment.

"Can I sit here?" Scorpius asked the inevitable question. Both looked up. The girl smiled a little, but the boy looked wary.  
>"As long as you don't smell, sure" the girl quipped. There was an interested look in her blue eyes, one that Scorpius had often seen in his own.<br>"I wouldn't admit it if I did" he grinned, sliding into the seat across from them both.

The boy stared him down with piercing green eyes. Scorpius tried to relax but it wasn't working. Finally the girl broke the silence.  
>"I'm Rose and this is my cousin Albus" she held out a hand and he took it.<br>"I'm Scorpius it's nice to meet you." Albus didn't look as wary anymore, but he still kept his mouth firmly closed. Scorpius knew it was a long train journey to Hogwarts, and didn't want to be on bad terms the whole time. Then he realized who the boy was.  
>"You're a Potter aren't you?" Scorpius asked Albus. The boy nodded.<br>"Yeah. Are you a Malfoy?"  
>He heard Rose draw in her breath sharply at this remark. It was rather blunt, thought Scorpius, but he was glad the topic had come up early. At least he could leave if it became too awkward.<br>"Yes" Scorpius replied evenly. "But I would rather not follow in my fathers footsteps." Albus was still acting stiff. By now it was starting to really irritate him, so he turned to Rose.  
>"What house do you want to be in?" He asked.<br>From then on the conversation blossomed, and Scorpius and Rose were soon getting on fine. However, that didn't stop them shooting sharp remarks at each other. Scorpius enjoyed the banter. Time flew fast and in no time the sun was sinking.

"Better get changed" it was the first time Albus had spoke up in hours. Rose nodded in agreement. She got up to leave, but not before Scorpius got in a remark.  
>"Quick to it, tomato hair, we'll be arriving soon."<p>

As soon as she had left the room, Albus spun on him.  
>"Don't be so rude to my cousin" he hissed.<br>"I was joking" Scorpius rolled his brown eyes.  
>"Watch your tongue Malfoy. I've heard the stories of your father. I know what you're capable of."<br>He went red in the face. "I'm not my father!"  
>"Prove it. One wrong move and that's it." Albus frowned and left.<br>Scorpius sunk into the seat, head in his hands. Would he always be judged for something he couldn't control?


	3. The Sorting

_Rose_

She sat in an awkward silence with Albus in the compartment after changing into her robes. How could he say that to Scorpius?! Sure, he was a Malfoy, but he seemed different to her. In a good way.

Shaking her head softly, she drew a book from her bag. It had a silvery cover and was all about space. She couldn't wait to take Astronomy at Hogwarts. Actually, she couldn't wait to be there.

All of a sudden the train jarred to a halt. She sat there in shock for a few moments, then sprung into action. Bag over shoulder, book into bag, trunk upright, uniform tidy, cat cage in hands. She mentally checked everything off in her head as she got up and then followed Albus out of the carriage.

Speeding up a little, she started walking beside her cousin. He was silent in thought, so she gently hip bumped him.

"Ow!" he complained, but smirked slightly. "How are you doing Rose?"

"Well I'm not peeing my pants with excitement yet so that's a good thing." She managed to get a proper smile out of him then.

They neared a large hairy man with a dark trenchcoat on that hugged his abnormally large figure. As a smile broke out under his beard, and he gazed down at them with kind eyes, she supposed he must be Hagrid.

"You look familiar" he rumbled, puzzled expression on his face. Then he burst into laughter, and Rose realized he must have been joking.

"Harry and Ginny's" he stated, pointing to Albus.

"Hermione and Ron's" he said, indicating Rose.

Albus smiled up at Hagrid, mopey mood gone at the presence of his father's old friend. "Dad talks about you all the time. You're Hagrid. I'm Albus, Severus, Potter."

"Good name" Hagrid approved, and then turned. "And the lovely red headed lass?"

"Rose Weasley" she smiled politely.

"Pleasure" he winked, then faced the whole mass of first years. "Right this way young-uns. We're taking a special route to the castle!"

A few moments later they had boarded boats. Rose was sitting with Albus and a weedy brown haired boy called Wilbur Banks at the present. Then the boat nearly tipped as a pretty platinum blonde haired girl jumped on.

"Rosie!" she beamed, hugging her cousin. "Oh thank goodness I thought I wouldn't know anyone. Apart from Victorie of course. Too busy for me though, off snogging that Teddy Lupin!" She snorted, immaculate nostrils flaring.

"Nice to see you too Min" Rose laughed.

"I'm so thrilled to be going to Hogwarts..." Dominique chattered away as the vessels slowly bobbed across the lake.

Suddenly through the darkness the large form of a castle appeared. Rose's hazel eyes grew like a sun rising as she got her first proper sight of Hogwarts. The many turrets and spires, the lights twinkling...even Min's voice died away at the sight.

Rose turned her head and caught the eye of Scorpius Malfoy who was in another boat. She giggled at the dopey expression on his face. His head turned at her voice and a cocky expression replaced his dopey one and he winked at her. She felt her cheeks heat, so turned back to the front.

Soon they were clambering up the stone steps to the Front Doors. Faint voices drifted from the Great Hall. Hagrid opened the doors into the Entrance Hall. Rose gaped at the splendour, exchanging gobsmacked faces with Min.

The half-giant left, leaving the first years to get used to their surroundings. Then a door creaked open, and a nice faced lady with strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail entered. Her brown eyes surveyed them all.

"Hello" she spoke in a quiet yet crisp tone that silenced them instantly. "I am Professor Bell, and may I say Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I hope you will enjoy your next seven years here, for they will start once you enter the hall and are sorted into your houses. May I remind each of you that the houses all have their good and bad attributes. So if you please follow me."

She strode off with the crowd hurrying in her wake. Rose gave Albus an 'Eek, this is it!' look before the twin doors were flung open

The group padded along slowly down the aisle to the front of the room. Rose admired the stunning ceiling and floating candles. Curious people were peering at her from all angles. She tried not to shrink into her shoes.

At the front was the floppy grey hat on the rickety stool, just like her mother had described. Professor Bell turned and addressed the gathering.

"Today is a great day as we welcome new pupils to Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat will determine whether you have a cunning, brave, smart or kind mind. Then you will be sent to your respective houses. Let the Sorting Begin!" She stepped back and uncurled a long scroll with names on it, then waited expectantly. A tear opened in the hat. No wait, a mouth? And it began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the __Hogwarts_ _Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set __Gryffindor__s apart; _

_You might belong in __Hufflepuff__, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in __Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

A couple of the teachers, including Professor Bell, had an amused look on their faces at the conclusion. Rose overheard a drift of conversation about 'Harry Potter's kids' and 'another generation'. Then a short rap from one of the teachers and the hall was quiet again. Professor Bell uncurled a scroll and read from a list of names.

"Acron, Finley" she announced. A smug dark haired boy sauntered up and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and it yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

The green and silver table roared and Finley ran over.

Banks, Wilbur, the guy from the boat was next. He was sorted into Hufflepuff and it continued. Rose listened intently as Malfoy, Scorpius went up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried. A couple of people, including Albus, looked surprised at this.

She followed Scorpius with her eyes as he joined the red and gold table.

After that she zoned out again, until Potter, Albus. He looked extremely nervous. The hat was placed on his head for a good ten seconds before it yelled. "RAVENCLAW!" Rose beamed. Albus had always been quite clever.

Dominique soon followed, and Rose was next. She sat on the stool. The hat enveloped her head in darkness.

"Tricky, tricky this one. Very stubborn, but very clever. And cunning. Slytherin?" The Hat mused.

_I think not! _she nearly yelled.

"Ooh feisty as well. But are you brave, dear? That's the question."

_I AM BRAVER THAN YOU! _Rose was furious now. _I did not come to Hogwarts to be humiliated by a-_

She was cut off as the Hat yelled; "GRYFFINDOR!"


	4. Leading the Pack

Time skip: six years later...

Rose

"ALBUS!" Min hollered stomping up the corridor of the train after the laughing black haired boy. Smiling, Rose leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

Peace, at last, from two bickering Ravenclaws. Also her best friends.

It wouldn't last long, for she heard after only ten seconds the ominous sound of the compartment door sliding open.

"No, Albus, you can't hide from Dominique in here." When there was no reply she peeked one hazel eye open to give her friend a proper scolding. Instead there was a strawberry blonde haired boy in his place.

"Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed in delight, running into her other best friend's arms. She laughed as he spun her around.

"Well isn't this a jolly meeting" Scorpius chuckled placing her down gently. "Now would the Head Girl like to regain her cool composure and head down to the end of the train?"

"How did you know?" Rose's forehead creased. Her eyes flickered down to the shiny badge on his chest. "Oh Scorp!" She beamed, not unlike her mother. "You too?"

He nodded numbly, looking absolutely chuffed. "You should have seen the look on my parents faces! They couldn't believe it. It was like when they heard I got into Gryffindor." He grinned. However, Rose didn't look so pleased anymore. She sighed running a hand through her frizzy red hair.

"I wish you could just get along with your parents" Rose gave a melancholy sigh.

Scorpius scowled. "We've had this argument too many times Rose - not gonna happen." Then his face brightened as he tugged her arm. "Come on, we have a meeting to get to."

She followed, and the pair raced down the corridor, not caring if anyone saw. A couple of Slytherins made some snide comments, but they were lost in the wake of the two laughing friends.

They slid to a stop at the end. Rose regained her composure, and opened the door to the compartment.

"Hello" she smiled graciously, as if she were a queen addressing her court. "Thank you all for coming" she added, after having counted the people in her head. There were twenty two currently seated in the magically expanded compartment. Then the pair entered the room, took their seats, and made ittwenty Douro .

"So thank you all for coming" Rose started, but then she saw Scorpius wasn't listening, and was flirting with a black haired Slytherin girl instead. She slapped his arm, and he gave her a cheeky smirk.

"Jealous Rosie?" Everyone broke into giggles, apart from Rose who rolled her eyes and Albus who glared.

"Not a chance Malfoy" she emphasised the last word causing him to narrow his eyes. He leaned back in his seat and gave a lazy flick of the hand like, go on.

"Anyway I thought we could start off by introducing ourselves. So Rose Weasley, Head Girl, Gryffindor House." She nodded for Scorpius to continue.

"Scorpius Malfoy" he raised an eyebrow and then continued. "Head Boy, Gryffindor House."

Next was the black haired gurl. "Cindy Warbeck, Seventh Year Prefect, Slytherin House." She gave Scorpius a sly grin.

They continued around the circle. After that they chatted for a while: it started as a serious school discussion then ended as a big gossip session. Rose had a feeling she was going to like this group.

At the end Rose and Scorpius waited for everyone to filter out. The only trouble they had with this was when Cindy refused to leave Scorpius' side and ended up having a full scale glare on with Rose. The red head won by a land slide and Cindy huffed out, promising she would wait for 'Scorp' outside.

"Looks like you have another admirer" Rose noted teasingly.

"God help me. I thought she'd be a lot less clingy."

"Like all the other girls? I don't believe you've actually had a proper girlfriend since your hormones hit."

"It's so hard being me" Scorpius sighed dramatically, lying back and swishing his hair.

"Yeah yeah" Rose patted his knee. "Poor baby."

"Though you can't talk - remember that fight in fifth year?" Scorpius' brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh." Roses memory brought her back to when three boys had held a full on deul in the Great Hall at breakfast over who would be her Valentines date.

"See you are some hot stuff Rosaline" Scorpius drawled.

"Shut up!" She laughed.

They spent the rest of the train ride hiding away from Cindy and having a good laugh in that same compartment. The pair shared a carriage up to the castle with a president Cindy, Dominique and Albus. Finally they arrived at the castle gates, tired and with hungry stomachs.

At their arrival a small figure rushed to meet Rose and Scorpius from the Front Doors.

"Welcome!" Filius Flitwick beamed. "Head Boy and Head Girl of 2023! Follow me, you won't be eating with the rest."

The two shared a curious but nervous look and followed the headmaster up into the castle and to his office.


	5. New Lodgings

Scorpius

They followed Professor Flitwick away from the students and down winding corridors. Finally they stopped at the familiar gargoyle.

Yes, Scorpius had been there a few too many times. In his early years he had played pranks on other students, with Albus and Louis as his wingmen. But that had faded out by fourth year, and now the only times he visited the Headmaster's office was for Quidditch or once in a while schoolwork. Even that was only once in a blue moon.

So he was very surprised to have been offered the position of Head Boy knowing his past experience with Flitwick. Now he had it, however, he would not give it up for the world.

They stepped forward in unison and were carried upward by the marble staircase. At the top Flitwick opened the oak door and ushered them inside his office.

It was barely unchanged from it's previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. The room was grand and charming, with a small balcony overlooking the main desk. Flitwick had added his personal touch to the room by decorating with special lighting. He had also furnished it with nice pieces of dark wood furniture.

Two blue velvet seats sat in front of the desk, showing the Headmaster's previous allegiance to Ravenclaw House. Scorpius took his seat beside Rose and gave her a grin. She looked like a bee buzzing with excitement. He didn't doubt she'd been here before, but nethertheless she was radiating a thrilled vibe.

"So" Flitwick perched on his tall chair and adjusted his moustache. "Congratulations on the position both of you" he started in his squeaky voice. "It was a hard decision but in the end I daresay you two were the most deserving! I already see you have some chemistry together, which will help you two to work together." At the word chemistry Scorpius noticed Rose's cheeks flush. He grinned. and motioned for Flitwick to continue.

"Anyway" Flitwick smiled. "You will be in charge or all the prefects of course, and will have to organize them. I expect you to each make a speech at all major school functions including the Triwizard Tournament which you will both know is to be held again once more this year. On top of that you will have to keep up with you NEWTs and sporting commitments. Also, Mr Malfoy" he gave Scorpius a look. "It has come to my attention that you may have been announced Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I expect you to do a marvelous job, but only ask that you do not give Ravenclaw too much of a hard time especially with their current captain."

Scorpius saw Rose smiling. Albus was Ravenclaw captain and held the position of Keeper. He was pleased to be captain. The blonde haired boy played Beater for his House Team and had been eyeing up the position for years.

"Now" Flitwick continued. "As Head Boy and Girl you two get the privilege of a separate dormitory as in the past there has been leaders from different houses. The whereabouts are to kept top secret. That means no telling friends. Any parties of the sort will mean instant deduction of 50 house points and removement from your role. Clear?"

Scorpius nodded gloomily. It seemed his annual Christmas party couldn't be held in the new accommodation as he had hoped.

He looked up as Rose called his name. Her and Flitwick were standing by the door.

"Uh what?" he asked, a bit flustered, hurrying to stand up.

"We're going to see our rooms" Rose smirked. "Unless you don't want to?"

Scorpius hurried over and they left the office.

It was a long route through the castle - in fact in was on the opposite side of the school but still on the seventh floor. They came to a fitting portrait of the most recent Headmistress; Minerva McGonagall. She had passed away a few years ago last Spring. Scorpius had enjoyed the witty banter with her in the corridors.

"Oh look who it is" she said coyly as they arrived. "Thank you Flitwick." She dismissed the Headmaster which made Scorpius and Rose chuckled as Flitwick stormed off looking quite affronted.

"Well they made a good choice this year" she smiled warmly. "You will have a password for your dormitory which you can decide between you-"

"Pygmypuff Candy" they both said at once then looked at each other and laughed. It was a personal favourite of the two of them.

"Right in you go" said McGonagall crisply. They stepped forward and went right through her, not unlike the sensation of entering Platform 9 3/4.

Scorpius gaped. There was a large square room. Two windows at each end looked out on the lake and the Quidditch Pitch respectively. A fire crackled in front with a couch and two chairs in front of it. There were a couple of bookcases on the wall, and some storage units for Merlin knows what. A door in front of them said 'Bathroom'.

He entered it to find a generous spa bath, shower and sink with a toilet guarded by a small wall.

Then he left and saw the twin doors, one with 'Rose' the other 'Scorpius'. He ran and flung open his door to find a circular room with a step that lead down to his bad which was also a couch. There was a flat screen facing it, wardrobe and vanity. All in reds and golds which he was so familiar with.

Flopping down on the bed, he gazed up at the ceiling.

"This is going to be a wicked year."


	6. Morning Routines

_Rose_

Waking up to the stars over your head was a pretty amazing sight.

That's right, they had made a mini observatory in her room. Her bed was to one side, and there was a wardrobe and vanity beside a telescope on the other side of her room. In the center was a trapdoor which you opened and walked down a flight of stairs to get to the main living area.

She hadn't got over that she was Head Girl yet. It was too amazing to be real. The position had been in her dreams ever since she was a little girl. Too good to be true.

Sliding out of bed and over to her wardrobe, she changed into her school uniform along with shiny Head Girl and Prefect badges on her chest. She dabbed some bb cream onto her face, straightened her frizzy hair, and jumped down the stairs.

The living room was as untouched as it had been last night. Scorpius wasn't in the bathroom, so he had either already headed down to breakfast or was still sleeping.

This mystery was soon solved as at that instant a loud snore issued from the man in question's room.

She marched towards the room, straight red hair billowing behind her. Flinging open the door she went to step inside.

Instantly it felt like she was walking in a thick layer of jelly. Time slowed. Rose heard a faint laugh before she was flung backwards and hit the opposite wall with a thud. She was winded and let out a soft moan before she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh sh*t! Rose!" Scorpius come running to her side from across the room. He knelt down beside her and propped her up. She kept her eyes closed and kept moaning.

"Oh no" he held his head in his hands. "Crap, what have I done?"

"Just been a big jerk" Rose flicked her wrist and he was yanked up into the air by an invisible rope and turned upside down. "Learned that one from Uncle Harry" she grinned, standing up. The only thing that was hurt was that her back was a little sore. "Next time, don't mess with me yeah?"

Scorpius smirked from up in the air. "I guess I deserved that. I put a jelly block charm on the door in the hope you would come to wake me up. Now let me down please."

She shook her head, hands on her hips. "Not until I get a proper apology."

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Ok, off to breakfast I go then" she gave him a sickly sweet smile then turned on her heel and left. Scorpius groaned at his mistake.

As she reached the door she flicked her wand once more and he fell to the ground.

"Get dressed before you eat, will you? I don't think turning up in boxers will impress anyone."

"And then as I was leaving I made him fall down" Rose finished with a grin. Albus and Min clapped appreciatively. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table today. After the way they still had house tables, but where you sat was more relaxed apart from school gatherings.

"Good one Rosie, he deserved that one the twit" Albus grinned.

Rose sighed. "How come you're always at each others throats yet you're good friends?"

"Boys will be boys" Albus said stubbornly, stabbing his fork into his potato.

Rose shook her head. Her cousin was a lost cause. She then turned to Dominique. "So, any new love life in action yet?" she asked.

Min pouted then sighed. "As a Ravenclaw I admit that this year grades are more important than boys. I am giving up on boyfriends for the course of this year" she announced.

"What's this? Dommie's not dating boys this year?" Scorpius made an entrance, this time properly dressed. "So that must mean she's come out of the closet at last and is moving onto girls! Nice one!"

Min sighed, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "I still am straight as a wand, but I want to focus on my studies more. Not getting Outstanding on all my NEWTs is not acceptable!" She stomped her hands on the table in anguish.

"Sorry!" Scorpius protested, placing his hands in the air at a look from Albus. "If I had known the Blue's would be giving us so much exam grief at the _start of the year _I would be sitting with my fellow Red's. Don't you agree Rosie?"

But Rose had lost concentration to their conversation as she was studying her new timetable that Professor Bell had just handed out.

"Only two free periods a week!" she groaned. "How am I going to cope with the workload?! I can't believe I'm taking eight subjects this year!"

"Eight" Albus and Min scoffed. "We're each taking ten."

Scorpius smiled at Rose. "Don't worry Rosie, I'm taking eight too. And we have all the same subjects anyway! This year will be a breeze!"

Rose smiled halfheartedly. She hoped it would.


	7. Curses and Quidditch

Scorpius

"Come on! We're going to be late for my favourite subject!" I yelled at Rose, dragging her along by the arm. It was early on a Monday morning third week back, and we had both slept in, thinking we had a free period first. No such luck.

"I know Scorp! Geez, calm your farm" Rose replied as we rushed along the corridors to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I don't have a farm!"

"I know, shut up!"

"No chance!"

"Ugh!"

We got to the classroom as the bell rung, and flopped into our regular seats in the middle at the side. I fist bumped my friend Leon, and Rose briefly hugged her friend Erin. Leon was handsome with dark brown hair and blue eyes, while Erin was Chinese and very pretty. They both obviously liked each other but weren't dating. For now, Rose and I had plans.

"Good morning class" our teacher, Professor Bell, breezed in. She was engaged to the Quidditch Coach Mr Wood. "Today we will be learning about the Unforgivable Curses."

The class glanced at each other with worry and excitement.

"Don't worry, we won't be practicing any of these ourselves, but it is good to be aware" she announced. "Tyler, flick off the candles. We'll be watching a short clip then reading about it."

As the film started up Rose leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Since when has this been part of the curriculum? Something is up, not just at Hogwarts."

Scorpius nodded slowly and leaned back in his chair, lost in thought. Should he tell his friends about the phone call? What his father had said?This wasn't the first time he had wondered whether to confide in anyone. His gaze reached Rose. He could trust her with his life. But would she forgive him for this?

Deciding against taking any action, at least for now, he settled back and tried to listen to the film, thoughts still swirling in a whirlpool around in his head.

At lunch Scorpius was approached by Professor Bell, He had barely started snacking into his steak when she had come over and distracted him from his meal.

"Malfoy" she called. Grudgingly, Scorpius got up and followed her out into the Great Hall.

"I heard you want to start trials for the Quidditch Team this Saturday?" He nodded. As captain he wanted to get a team together as soon as possible.

"Well I have booked the pitch from 9-12 for you. I know this is early for a weekend" she smiled wryly. "But it seems the Ravenclaws have already started training also and snatched the afternoon session."

Scorpius sighed, shaking his head. Albus Potter's work, not doubt.

"Well I won't keep you any longer from your meal, but please" she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't pick your friends. I would like to see my house redeemed from it's poor state." Gryffindor hadn't won the cup for nearly seventeen years - ever since Harry Potter left. Nodding in agreement, he headed back to his seat in the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Albus asked innocently.

"Like you don't know, cheeky little bugger" Scorpius said, punching his mate on the shoulder. "I know you booked the pitch on purpose in the afternoon. Probably some stupid tactic of yours, making the competitors get less sleep."

"Maybe" Albus agreed, biting into his sandwich. Ravenclaw had won the House Cup ever since he had become captain in only his third year. He played seeker, like his father, but had wicked tactics that meant year after year the Gryffindors kissing the shiny Quidditch Cup goodbye.

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Honestly boys, get a hold of yourselves. Studying is much more important than Quidditch." The two boys gasped in mock horror, nearly falling off their seats.

"Joking" she laughed. "I know how important being sweaty and macho is to you, but try to get your homework done before practice. I do NOT want a repeat of last year."

They all laughed, remembering how the two boys had fallen asleep at six am in the morning due to Quidditch finals plus an intense night of study, meaning they had missed a full day of classes and had gotten moustaches permanently inked onto their faces.

"I might trail for Quidditch this year" Rose piped up suddenly. There was the sound of chortling as two boys nearly choked on their food. Min thumped them both on the back, frowning.

"What's wrong with Rosie giving Quidditch a go?" she asked.

"Only that's she is hopeless!" Albus cried. "I think we all remember flying lessons in first year. Need I say more?"

Rose was subdued into silence, pouting slightly.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. He knew that look, she was up to something.


	8. Don't Quaffle It

Rose  
>Bright and early at six o'clock on a Saturday morning a certain redhead was awake.<p>

After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and giving her alarm clock a couple of bangs, she rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a thud.

Mornings didn't agree with her.

She moisturised her face, covered up her zits and put on some lip balm. Her straightened hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Then she changed into some sports clothing and slipped past her sleeping dorm mates out down the stairs and to the Gryffindor common room.

After evading Peeves and sneaking past Mrs Norris, she made it out the front doors. Breathing in the fresh morning air and beaming she entered the Quidditch Grounds.

She faced the castle and raised her wand arm. "Accio Nimbus 2056." It came zooming down in pristine condition, the latest model that she had got for her birthday. Giving it a fond stroke, she marched over to the supplies.

The tricky part was getting into the supplies, as magic left traces. So she had to use a typical bobby pin, and jiggle it around a little. She grinned as it opened. Uncle George had taught her that trick when she was little.

Opening the ball box was like opening a treasure chest. She admired the gleaming quaffle, bludgers and snitch. Then she picked up the quaffle and took up into the sky.

The feeling of flying was an adrenaline rush. She zoomed from end to end, effortlessly tossing the quaffle through the hoop and catching it on the other side.

This continued for two more hours before a familiar blonde figure arrived on the pitch. She zipped to the ground at full speed and pulled up right in front of him.

"Well, well, well." Scorpius smirked. "If it isn't Miss Weasley flying around on a broomstick. I always thought you took after your mother but obviously not."

He was always very good at making her blush, she noted.

"I brought breakfast but it seems you need it more than me." He offered her a plate high with delectable savoury treats. She wolfed it down with satisfaction.

"Thanks." She cocked her head. "So what do you think? Am I good?"

He paused, mouth tugging with a smile. "Hmmmm, well I can't give away anything just yet but we'll see when the others arrive."

She slapped his arm playfully before taking off again. A group of people soon gathered around Scorpius as nine drew near. Rose joined them as the whistle blew.

"Right." Scorpius, understandably looked a bit nervous. "If you would split into two groups - chasers and keepers. We already have me and Leon as beaters, Aria in chaser and Hugo in seeker. So we need two chasers and a keeper. Let's get to it!"

Keepers were first, so Rose sat in the stands with Erin watching and chatting. Erin said she had come to support Rose, but she knew that her friend had come to see Leon. What made her extra nervous was that her younger brother Hugo was on the team already. She hoped he wouldn't laugh at her, luckily Scorpius hadn't. Hugo's girlfriend, Tiffany, was in the stands too and came over to wish Rose luck before she went on.

Then it was the chasers turn. Shaking in her shoes, she lined up. They had narrowed the keepers down to the top two, and those two would be blocking their goals.

One after one the tryouts went up. They were all pretty good, but none of them had the special flair.

All of a sudden it was her turn. Erin and Tiffany gave her a thumbs up, and Scorpius winked. She flew into the air and hung in front on the goal.

Taking a deep breath, she swung her arm back and threw. It went soaring into the top corner of the right hoop, right past the goalies arms. The cried clapped appreciatively.

Second goal went in.

Then third.

Then fourth.

If she got the fifth in, she would most likely get in the team. None of the others had got all theirs in so far.

This time she backed up, and flew forward suddenly at the goalie, weaving side to side then flicking the quaffle at the middle hoop. It went right through his legs and in.

A great cheer came from the crowd. Looking down she saw that Min and Albus had joined Erin and Tiffany. Flying to them, she was engulfed by her friends.

"You were awesome!"

"Omg that was super cool!"

"Merlin you're good!"

She turned to Albus. "Am I up to the standard?"

He kept a straight face. "I am going to demand that Scorpius does not let such a good player on his team."

She ruffled her friends hair, still beaming.

The rest of the time flew by and soon everyone was huddled round Scorpius as he made the announcement.

"Right so thank you all for coming it was a hard decision. But we have chosen Lysander Scamander as keeper, and Rose and Mason as chasers."

Rose cheered, jumping in the air. She ran to Scorpius and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so so so much!"

"Ok, try not to choke me please."

"Sorry! I just have to ask - am I really that good or was it a sympathy vote?"

"Neither, I was outvoted."

"Hey!"

"Truth hurts, Red. Let's go back to the castle."

"Alright."


	9. The Secret

Scorpius

He flicked the blonde hair out of his face, trying to avoid the curious and penetrating stare of Headmaster Flitwick. It was a normal Head Student meeting and Rose was late, as usual. Also the fact that Scorpius had a big secret to confess.

Glancing out the window she noticed the lake had started to frost over. Bundles of orange and red leaves were gathered on the dim green grounds. It was only November but the icy hold of Winter was already noticeable. He had enjoyed the Halloween feast the other night but a couple of girls had gotten a little too close for comfort and he had had to leave early. Many people thought he was sleazy when he didn't ask for girls to be coming on to him.

Then Rose decided to make an entrance. Her cheeks were flushed with cold, straight orange hair flying everywhere. A Gryffindor scarf was tied loosely around her neck, and she held a stack of papers in one hand.

"Sorry!" she apologised, slipping in the seat next to Scorpius. "I have so many ideas and so little time!"

Scorpius managed to stifle a snort. That girls brain never stopped working.

"Well thank you for joining us Miss Weasley." Flitwick adjusted his seat cushions. "First matter of business - how are the patrols going?"

"Average" he shrugged.

"Brilliant" Rose nodded, ignoring Scorpius' less than positive reply.

"Right" there was a small smile tugging at Flitwick's moustache. "Second issue, prefect toilet use?"

"Yes" Rose frowned. "A group of boys got the password and decided it would be funny to uh interrupt when I was bathing..."

"WHAT?!" Scorpius stood up in a rage. He couldn't believe it - what kind of sickos would do such a thing. "WHO ARE THEY ROSE?! i AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO HUNT THEM DOWN AND MAKE THEIR LIVES HELL!"

Then he realised he was Head Boy and was in a room with none other than the Headmaster. He flushed. Rose put a hand on his arm.

"Scorp, sit down" she said quietly,

He listened to the soothing sound of her voice, finding his seat.

"Your passion is riveting, Scorpius, but I do not think it is uh necessary" Flitwick spoke a tad awkwardly. "And our last matter of business I will hand over to Scorpius."

He was interrogated with four eyes. Taking a deep sigh he started.

"Well in the summer I was at home in my room and my parents were downstairs. I heard knocking at the door and Dad let some people in. There were around four or five men. Growing curious I headed downstairs. The voices got louder and louder until I heard a wand blast and a long scream. When I entered the hallway the door was wide open and there were men running down the driveway. Mum was huddled on the ground with Dad over her. He told me to leave. I told him that I wouldn't until he explained to me what was going on."

Looking at both of them he steeled himself.

"The Death Eaters are reforming under a new leader."


	10. Mistletoe

Rose

She hurried through the courtyard, scarf wound tightly like a balaclava. Strands of red hair flew loose from her ponytail, and a stack of silvery papers were clasped to her chest. As she reached the other end she plastered one to a wall with spellotape. It had small snowflakes spiraling down the page and said in curly letters:

'Fifth years and up are cordially invited to the Christmas Ball. It is to be held on the 24th of December from 8pm - Midnight. Bring a date and don't be late!'

She stood back admiring it happily from a distance. Late last night she had finally figured out how to charm the snowflakes to move. It would be a lie to say she wasn't counting down the days to Christmas Eve and when she could twirl around the Great Hall in a ball gown.

Scorpius and herself had managed to convince Professor Flitwick to let them have it.

Speaking of Scorpius, she had been pondering his confession of late. Why were the Death Eaters reforming? Who was their new leader? Was Voldemort back from the dead?She bit her lip with worry as she made her way around the castle sticking up posters, lost in thought.

She was so distracted she didn't notice the ominous green leaved white flowered plant until she stepped under it. At once her feet were stuck to the floor. Her body froze as her mind caught up and she looked to the ceiling.

Mistletoe.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF FUNNY JOKE?!" she yelled. "TRAPPING THE UNEXPECTING HEAD GIRL UNDER A BUNCH OF GREEN LEAVES. OH HOW FUNNY HOW CLEVER!"

By the time she had let all her anger out a significant crowd had gathered around her sniggering and laughing, clogging up the corridor.

"Rose?" a blonde haired girl made her way to the front, books spilling out of the satchel on her shoulder.

"Min!" Rose sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin. I've got stuck under some mistletoe could you help me out? These people won't." She sent a venomous glare the way of the crowd.

Dominique held a hand to her mouth, obviously trying not to laugh. "I didn't think it was true until now! There have been rumours for weeks but-"

"But what?!" Rose snapped getting impatient.

"Well a couple of seventh years have set up enchanted mistletoe around the school. You can only get out by kissing someone!" The Ravenclaw smiled awkwardly at her friend.

"Ugh! I am going to kill those twits!" She fumed, running her hands through her messy hair. "What can I do?!"

"Oh Rose!" Albus had arrived too, it seemed with Tiffany at his side. They joined Dominique. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait for someone to kiss you!"

She glanced into the crowd hopefully. But as soon as she met a boys eye he would look away. Then the bell rung and slowly the crowd trickled out until they were the only ones left in the corridor.

"I've got class to get to Rose" Tiffany smiled sympathetically at her. "Come on Al." The pretty brunette dragged her boyfriend away.

"What do we have now Min?" Rose asked. Her friend shrugged.

"Sorry we're in different houses Rose - I wouldn't have the slightest idea."

Throwing up her hands up in frustration she then sunk down to the floor. "Why me? What guy would kiss me?"

At that moment Scorpius rounded the corner. A grin formed on his face as he took in the flower then Dominique then Rose.

"Oh dear look who's got into a mess this time" he chuckled.

"Shut up" she groaned, folding her arms. "It could have been anyone."

"But it was you" he answered, smug look on his face.

"I'm going to go to class" Min decided, winking at Rose. "See ya later Posie!"

"Oh great." Rose stood up again. "Unless you have any ideas I'm going to be here all week!"

"I do actually" Scorpius announced, stepping closer to her. There was slight apprehension in his brown eyes. Then he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rose felt tingles up her spine. "What?"

He closed the gap between their lips. She felt as if she was rising. Which was probably true as her feet became unstuck. There was a slight mint smell on his breath that she adored.

It may or may not have been her first kiss.

Finally she broke it off. His cheeks had reddened and his palms were sweaty.

"Oh thanks." Rose gave him a small tentative smile. He returned one. "So what _do _we have right now?"

"Nothing it's a free period."

Those were the words she needed to hear. They strolled off together as if nothing had happened.


	11. Sleepy Victories

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow updates, I have been on holiday. However I am going to post four chapter for you today (including this one). Enjoy!**

Scorpius

The handsome blonde sat in History of Magic - the last lesson on a chilly Friday afternoon. He gazed longingly at the immaculate Quidditch Pitch down below. It was Gryffindors first match of the season tomorrow morning - against Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw had smashed Slytherin a few weeks ago.

Then he got punched in the arm.

"Ow!" he complained, glaring at the perpetrator which was Leon.

"Professor Binns asked you a question about the Wizarding War" Leon prompted, eyes wide with hinting. His brown eyes flickered to the front where the whole class and Professor Binns were waiting expectantly. Rose and Erin were snorting at him from behind their books.

"Uh sorry, Professor, could you repeat that?" he asked sheepishly, putting on an apologetic grin. A couple of girls sighed which made Rose clench her fists, he noticed with satisfaction.

Professor Binns had the poker face look down pat. "Which wizard was known as Harry Potter's enemy at Hogwarts?"

It was Scorpius' turn to clench his fists. That was a touchy subject, but of course Professor Binns didn't know that.

"Draco Malfoy" he answered with stiff teeth.

"Correct" Binns then continued on his usual drawl. For the rest of the lesson he sat hunched over on his desk. There were a couple of sympathetic looks from others around him, but even they didn't know the full story. The turmoil of a life he was living. When the bell rung he flung his bag over his shoulder and left for his favourite spot in the castle.

As a matter of fact it was originally Rose's favourite spot, after all she did have a passion for the subject, but he had found her there one early morning in fourth year and now they both shared it. As he climbed the spiral staircase he chuckled at the memory of a night spent over at this place with Albus, Dominique and Rose herself.

He came out on the top of the Astronomy Tower and admired the view over the castle. Little tiny dots of people moved about in courtyards below. Gargoyles were half lit by the sun, giving them a sinister yet cheerful appearance. In the distance mountain peaks towered.

Scorpius lay down on the ground, not bothered by its hardness or cold. His mind wandered to all sorts of things. Time passed by and as the sun said its goodbyes for the night he fell into sleep.

A sharp rap over the head efficiently woke Scorpius up. He found the Gryffindor Quidditch team gathered around him, murderous looks on their faces.

"Get up you twat!" Aria, a golden haired girl with an upturned nose held a book in her hand which she had whacked him with. "It's ten minutes to game time! Get your skinny ass up and MOVING!" She and Rose strode off to the pitch.

The four boys were left huddling around him. Hugo looked annoyed, Leon was trying not to laugh and Lorcan and Mason were nearly busting their pants with nerves. After all, it was their first game.

Scorpius swore at his absentmindedness. Leon helped him up and the five ran to the pitch together. Once there they were out of breath, but only had time to rush into the changing room, get on robes and grab broomsticks and head onto the pitch as a team.

The Gryffindors cheered as they came out while the Hufflepuffs booed. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were silent, but soon enough they would be joining the cheering or jeering as the game commenced.

Scorpius brung his team in for a huddle. "Right guys, we have trained really well for this moment. Mason, Lorcan, Rose, you'll do brilliantly just don't fret. Hugo, zoom around like you have no cares. Aria, kick some butt. Leon, let's go whack some balls."

His team looked rearing to go as they mounted their broomsticks, facing the Hufflepuffs. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and they kicked off.

Scorpius kept an eye on all his teammates while whacking bludgers at Hufflepuffs. He zoomed up and down and around on the alert.

Rose played really well with Aria and Mason, weaving about effortlessly while chucking the quaffle back and forth. Lorcan was a nippy keeper and stopped lots of goals.

As the game progressed he got more and more tense, like a spring waiting to be released.

Then he got his opportunity. Hugo and the Hufflepuff seeker were chasing for the Snitch, but a beater on the opposition had sent a bludger Hugos way. Scorpius cut the bludger off and sent it straight for the seeker. The girl fell, clutching her arm which he had hit.

Then Hugo got the snitch.

Scorpius pumped his fist in the air with glee. He flew low over the crowd, highfiving Albus and Mique. Then he joined his team on the ground in a big huddle. He ruffled Hugo's hair, beaming with pride.

"We did it!" Leon yelled, thumping him on the back. Good work captain!"

"Yeah great work captain" Aria gave him a sly smile, kissing his cheek. His face felt like it was on fire, and he felt a pair of piercing eyes in his back.

"Yeah Aria you were good as always" he complimented, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"So" she batted her eyelashes and flicked her wavy hair. "What about going to the Christmas Ball with me?"

Scorpius fiddled with his beaters gloves. "Uh I'd love too but I'm afraid I'm already going with someone."

"Who?" she asked suspiciously, smile turning into a pout.

"Rose Weasley."


	12. The Christmas Ball

Rose

The rest of term had gone fast, and the holidays were zooming by just as fast. As Rose returned to the common room she mused on a muggle saying; 'Time goes fast when you're having fun'. It was annoyingly accurate.

"Jingle Balls" Rose muttered to Professor McGonagall. The Professor rolled her eyes with sympathy, and opened the portrait for her. The password for the Heads common room changed each month, and unfortunately Scorpius had gotten there before her so now she was stuck with the holiday mockery for the duration of December.

As she entered she admired the handiwork of the House Elves. They had decorated the common room so there was a pretty Christmas tree with silver hangings in one corner, and silver fairy lights strung all about the room. Under the tree sat presents she had wrapped for her family and friends. Not surprising, Scorpius still hadn't wrapped up his gifts yet. It was Christmas Eve, and if he didn't put them under by midnight there would be not presents delivered. Rose couldn't help but wonder if he'd got her something.

Just then the man in question came rushing in from his bedroom with a sack in his arms. There were a couple of pieces of spellotape stuck to his face, but otherwise he looked quite triumphant.

"All done" the ruffled haired blonde announced, dumping his presents out of the sack and under the tree. They all like they'd been through a blender, but at least he'd managed to cover them all up in wrapping paper.

Rose smirked. "I think this is your best effort so far!"

He shot her a look "Shut up. The house elves did it for me before this year." At the mention of his parents his cheery demeanour softened and he sunk into the couch cushions.

She sat down beside him and cuddled up to him. "Come on Scorp - it's nearly Christmas Eve and you're going to a fun ball tonight. People won't judge you by your past, none of us ever have."

"This is why you're my best friend" he sighed. "You always know what to say."

"I know" she replied, blinking her big blue eyes up at him adoringly. "I'm the best."

He gave her a playful shove, accidentally making them both tumble to the ground. Noticing how close they were, she breathed in. Ever since they kissed in that corridor, Rose had been craving another. She brung her head up to kiss him when the portrait banged open.

"Dominique Weasley and co reporting for business!" came Mique's yell. Grateful for the couch to hide them, Rose scrambled up with Scorpius beside her. Mique, Erin and her cousin Lily, who were waiting on the other side, stopped in their tracks.

"What were you two doing behind that couch?" Lily inquired suspiciously. She folded her arms, green eyes narrowed.

"Just searching for Rose's earring, here it is" he replied yanking it out of her ear and showing it to everyone. She glared at him but played along.

"Yep, thanks Scorp" she said reclaiming it. "Now girls, let's go get ready!"

The quartet dashed up the stairs into her astronomic room. Mique conjured up a makeup table, mirror and swivel chair. She surveyed the lineup of girls sitting on Rose's bed.

"Alright Lily's first as she needs the most work." Rose stifled a laugh as her best friend forced her cousin into a chair. Mique started toying with Lily's auburn hair.

Rose relaxed back on the bed with Erin. "So" she gave her friend a small smile. "How's Leon?"

The pretty Asian blushed but she was smiling. "Well we're going to the ball together tonight!" Both girls squealed appreciatively. Mique shushed them, insisting they were putting her off her work.

"You're going with Scorpius, right?" Erin queried. Rose nodded slowly, not sure where this would go.

"Yeah he kind of announced it to me after Quidditch the other week" she tried to be casual.

Erin's eyes widened. "Oh isn't it customary for Head Boy and Girl to go?"

"Uh I guess." Rose's heart plummeted, but she tried to shake it off. Is that why he said he'd go with her?

Soon enough Lily and Erin were all made up, and it was Rose's turn.

"Mmm" Dominique mused, fluffing Rose's hair around. "I think I'll go for a nice wave for you my dear." Rose shrugged.

"Work your magic."

Not soon after, she was done. After slipping her dress and heels on she stood in front of the mirror. A whole different girl stared back.

Her hair was, as promised, in loose waves tumbling down to mid back. There was subtle eyeliner and mascara on her eyes, and the eyeshadow was a bronze colour. Her heels were a tan colour. The thing that she admired most was her dress. It was a strapless princess dress in the colour gold that shimmered as she walked. The hem brushed the ground and she spun around.

"You're gorgeous!" Erin beamed. She was equally pretty in a soft pink dress with her black hair curled and piled up on her head in a loose bun. Lily, who stood beside her, had straightened auburn hair with her typical straight fringe that ended just before her brows. She wore an aqua dress that brushed her knees. Dominique was the last of all, a knockout, with a figure hugging white dress that ended mid thigh. Her makeup was subtle but stunning and her hair looked like it had been windswept.

"So do all of you!" Rose grinned. "Let's knock 'em dead ladies!"

They filed down the stairs - Mique, Erin, Lily then herself. At the bottom stood their dates; A cute Slytherin boy, Leon and Lorcan Lysander?! Rose couldn't believe it. The trio were drinking in their girl's appearances.

Then she saw Scorpius and her heart stopped. He had on a classic black tuxedo with a gold tie that accented his brown eyes nicely. His face was makeup free, thank Merlin, and handsome as usual. The only disappointment was his hair, which he had attempted to gel and failed miserably. As she approached him a dopey expression fell on his face which made her chest leap.

"Stop staring" she muttered, kissing his cheek. "You look very dapper by the way." Rose quickly ruffled up his hair. "Much better."

Scorpius shook out of his stupor and laughed. "Pointing out my flaws once more are we?"

She grumbled. "Shut up Malfoy." The other three couples were waiting and they all headed down together.

Rose smiled as the Great Hall came into view. She had helped set up an ultimate winter wonderland. Snow fell from the roof and littered the floor. They found their table and sat down. Hugo and Tiffany were also there along with a couple of Hufflepuffs.

The meal was lavish, and Rose tried to look dignified as she stuffed food into her mouth. Time flew as the courses went and she chatted away with Tiffany and the Hufflepuff girl. Soon enough the tables were cleared and it was time to dance. She got up, dragging a protesting Scorpius with her.

As they got to the dancefloor a fast paced song came on. Immediately she started dancing, waving her hands around and singing.

It wasn't until halfway through the song that she noticed Scorpius was staring at her. And it wasn't in a 'you're weird way' but in a different way she hadn't seen before. So she grabbed his hand and started doing wild moves with him, spinning and skipping and laughing.

Then a slow paced song came on. Immediately he pulled her to him, which made her gasp slightly. Her cheeks reddened and to hide the blush she lay her head on his chest. His heart was beating fast. They swayed together slowly, and she felt like they were drifting on a cloud.

The song ended and blue met brown. In unison their heads met in a kiss.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something red streak the sky and hit the window with an almighty crash. Glass sprayed everywhere. Scorpius broke away and sheltered her with his body.

Then the world erupted into chaos.


	13. Cloaked Figures

Scorpius

He held Rose close in a crouch on the ground as glass rained and students ran everywhere. Teachers held their wands aloft, facing the threat entering through the large shattered windows. They entered the room by broomstick, covered in a deep bottle green from head to toe. He was frozen in fear at the masks on their faces, which were extremely similar to the Death Eater ones.

Curses shot out from the mysterious cloaked figures wands, striking students down. He stood up to fight, gripping Rose's hand. Her face was frightened but determined.

He shot stunner after stunner, but the people kept coming. They had to be careful for the bodies lying on the ground. Were they dead or alive? He couldn't be sure.

It seemed the figures were looking for something or someone.

Suddenly he saw a girl in an aqua dress getting pulled away by a cloaked figure onto a broomstick. He tried to lunge and grab Lily but not before she was flown off into the night.

Then he heard a scream behind him.

"Scorp!"

Whipping around, ice cold fear clutched his heart. He saw Rose being dragged off towards the Entrance Hall by a familiar old 'friend' of his Dad's - Pansy Parkinson. Her mask had been ripped off and she gave him a nasty grin.

"Draco's spawn? How cute...is this your girlfriend? What would happen if your daddy found out you were dating Weasley's little girl. Oh how scandalous!" Her wand was at Rose's throat. Rose mouthed at him to leave but he shook his head and held up his wand. It felt unusually heavy in his hand, and he almost dipped with the weight.

"Let her go" he said firmly, pointing his wand straight at her face. Could he hex her if need be? There had never really been a good opportunity to use his skills in real life, but this occasion was a good one.

"If you hurt me, you hurt her" Pansy dug her wand deeper into Rose's neck, and she whimpered.

Slowly his wand arm went down, and he could only watch as the pair vanished out the Front Doors into the blackness of the night.

After that encounter he felt empty, and slowly meandered back into the Great Hall. The wounded were few, fortunately it looked like the cloaked figures had only stunned. One boy was pale and had big gashes all over his body. He was breathing heavily and losing a lot of blood. Madam Longbottom was bent over him with a scared look in her brown eyes. She patted a sobbing friend of the boy on the back.

Another girl had a wonky looking leg, but otherwise was sitting up and looking perky. She was chatting to a girl who held her hand tight, obvious love held in both their expressions.

He found a familiar looking green cloak on the ground, which looked like it had flown off in the haste of escaping. Picking it up, he made his way out to the window. There was no sign of any life out there.

He fingered the silky material, So these were the new Death Eaters his father had spoke of, he realised bitterly. Worry and anger overtook him as he remembered himself rendered helpless and Rose was taken away. He clenched the cloak tight, balled it up and threw it out the window.

"Don't you think that was a bit melodramatic?" Mique leaned on the window beside him, white dress in tatters and blonde hair a mess. Her makeup, however, was still immaculate.

"Don't you think you should change?" he indicated her messed up dress and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever poncy. Let's get back to the matter in hand - our friends are missing!"

"Wait I thought only Lily and Rose were gone?"

"Nope they took the whole clan - Albus and Hugo as well."

"Do you think they are targeting the Golden Trio's kids?"

"Good you're catching up. The real question is what we're going to do about it."

He wracked his brains as they stood side by side, lost in thought. Feeling a hand lightly tap his shoulder, he turned to find a distressed brunette.

"Hi, I was just uh wondering if you'd seen Hugo? He left a-a while ago with n-no explanation." She broke down into tears and Dominique cradled the girl.

"Shhh, Tiff it's going to be ok. We'll find him."

"You're going after them?" Tiffany asked, amazed.

"Hell yeah we are, right Scorp?"

"Yeah sure."

"Oh" the girl composed herself, standing up straight and wiping her eyes. "Well then I'm coming.'

"You're going after Lily and the others?" someone else joined the party - Lorcan Lysander. He looked tired and his light brown hair was ruffled. Scorpius had been surprised when he had turned up at the common room yesterday. He must really like Lily. "I'll join." He looked quite determined.

Catching Mique's eyes, Scorpius shrugged. "Sure why not, four is better than two."

"All right" Mique rubbed her hands together, drawing them close. "We have to make a plan..."

"I'm tired" Lorcan complained.

"We will make a plan in the morning."


	14. Pain

**And the last one - short but intense. Thanks for reading my story :) If you could review that would be amazing! Ty again**

Rose

Darkness. That was the first thing she sensed, darkness.

Then the pain. An aching, pounding pain in her head, and a sharp pain on her leg.

The smell of new paint. It was almost overwhelming and incredibly strong.

A taste of something bitter on her lips that made her stomach want to throw its contents up.

Her eyes finally opened and focused on a green wall. In fact, there were four on either side. She was lying on the ground which was layered with gravel. It dented her smooth skin. There were three figures near her, all in various states of unconsciousness and wearing red tracksuits. She was wearing one too.

Rose shuffled over to the nearest figure a brown haired boy, clutching her head as she moved. When she got there she rolled him over to discover it was Hugo. He had a nasty bruise on his jaw and upper neck, a sickening green and yellow shade.

She reached for her wand, glad the kidnappers hadn't confiscated that. Holding it to his neck, she cast a healing spell. Instantly the bruise shrunk until it was no more.

Then she turned over Lily, carefully extracting her auburn hair from beneath her twisted up body and healing cuts on her feet. Apart from her uncomfortable position she was now unharmed, so Rose moved onto Albus.

She gasped at the pus boils covering him from head to toe. He was in a foetal position, shivering in pain. His body shook everytime he drew a breath.

"Oh Al" she whispered. "What have they done to you?" The redhead closed her eyes in despair, then opened them again. If Al was going to survive it was up to her.

Slowly but surely she started healing his wounds. It took a lot of concentration, so even when Lily and Hugo woke and sat beside her she didn't notice. Also, it took a lot of careful work so she wouldn't say the wrong spell and harm him further. Finally she finished and she collapsed on the ground with the effort.

Just then a bright light penetrated her sight. She sat up, squinting and instinctively shielded her eyes from the source. When the light ceased four figures stood there, all cloaked in unmistakable bottle green. Behind them was a smaller figure with a tape recorder. Out of the five only one stood out to her - Pansy Parkinson - for she wore her hood down, eyes glinting with malice. Fear filled her very essence.

Pansy snapped her fingers and the other three took up positions behind her relatives. The woman herself walked slowly towards Rose, drawing her wand.

"Turn on the tape dear" she instructed the small figure. Once the small figure had done so, she started speaking.

"Hello there. This is the leader of the Crucios speaking. We have your children. And this is what we will do if you don't give us what we want."

Sane thoughts abandoned Rose as Pansy raised her wand and her body was wracked with bolts of pain.


End file.
